Sorran Commonwealth
=History= As the first of the great colony ships departed for the Lapsarian sector a group of nearly a million colonists headed for the system of Sorral. The colonists were native Italians, all wanting to reestablish the roman way of life in a modern time. They landed on two separate planets, the first was to be a commercial and industrial capital, it was properly named Nueva Roma or ‘New Rome’. The second planet in the system that sustained life they landed on was converted into massive farmlands and as such was also properly named, Agrimundus, meaning farm world in latin. Most people settled on the capital of New Rome while others wishing a more peaceful life moved to the larger Agrimundus and began life as farmers. After generations of construction and expansion the population on New Rome skyrocketed, there was worry that the food shipments from Agrimundus would no longer be sufficient and that if any more pollution was introduced into New Rome’s atmosphere it would doom the populace. The next hundred years saw the people of New Rome expand to the uninhabitable planets in their solar system and create large and small outposts on them. There were three uninhabitable planets in the system. A gas giant with nearly two dozen moons called Tallus, a large space station was placed in orbit around the gas giant and several mining colonies were established on moons that held valuable minerals. The space station was later added on to become a shipyard during the First Alien War and produced warships to send to the frontlines in the name of the Federation. Ignismundus is the closest world to Sorra, the system’s orange star. The surface temperature often reaches far above the ability for the most technologically advanced dome to withstand. In order to counter this construction crews came and burrowed under the surface of the planet while it was not facing Sorra. It took several years but eventually an elaborate subterranean city was built complete with several massive hangers built inside nearby mountains. They used Titanocarbon blast doors covered in a specially designed heat reflectant paint to seal the entrances and hangars. Using oxygen scrubbers and an elaborate air conditioning system made possible by years of research the city could hold nearly five million inhabitants. Most of whom would be family of the miners who would work in the mines surrounding the city or industrial workers who worked in the massive factory at the heart of the city. They had several special farm areas where they grew food and refined water but some supplies still had to be brought in from outside sources. Following the success on Ignismundus the people of the Sorral system turned their attention to the farthest planet from Sorra, Gelumundus. It was the exact opposite of Ignismundus, the ‘fire’ world. This was the ‘Ice’ world, most if not all of the surface was permafrost. It took the construction of a space station to colonize the world. Using several reflective and enhancing mirrors it focused the available heat from Sorra into a beam of heat almost 20 by 15 kilometers in area. The station, using adjustment thrusters and one of the most complex computers ever built, kept the beam from moving from its target. After several years of a ‘heat down’ period construction crews came in and built on the now soft soil of the selected area. Eventually a dome was built to sustain the mining complexes and laboratories as well as the residential area for its workers. Using several fusion generators powerful enough to power starships they produced enough heat to allow a ‘safe’ zone inside the dome, giving inhabitants the freedom to walk around without a heated suit on the surface. This process was repeated twice more by changing the position of the space station and building more domes over mineral rich areas. Mid way through the Alien War a scout ship sent by the New Roman navy on orders from the federation to scout for Qutan strongholds, came across a neighboring system inhabited by an alien race soon to be called the Umbranatio or simply labeled as the Umbra which loosely translates as Shadow people or people of the shadow. They were named this because of their dark grey skin and bright green eyes. The Umbra had already expanded into the uninhabited planets of their system with technology almost four hundred years behind the federation. The Federation couldn’t risk another alien force attacking it, no matter how technologically inferior. It couldn’t however, send a battle fleet to assault the system because every ship available was needed to fight the Qutan. Instead the federation funded the construction of a small battle fleet at the new shipyards over Tallus to use as a bargaining chip to get the Umbra to surrender or at least join the federation. The battle fleet was completed a year later and jumped into the system achieving complete strategic surprise. Not a single shot was fired, not a single life lost, a delegation was sent to the Umbra homeworld, Kara, and a treaty was signed. Now called Karans the people of Kara agreed to a treaty where they were tied to the people of New Rome and the federation. Karans and humans traveled between the worlds and it wasn’t long before a completely new species was born. Xenofobic human groups lashed out at the alien and cross-breed populace through terrorist acts. Near the end of the alien war martial law had to be declared on both Kara and New Rome to quell the fast spreading violence. The two people flourished together after the war, the populations of both Kara and New Rome exploded and New Rome became a city world devoid of any natural formations, covered in one massive city. Under the sky lanes and roads hoisted high above the ground was the undercity where crime flourished and slums became common sight. It grew to the point where the upper and middle city blocked most entrances to the undercity with security systems and police forces to prevent any spread of crime or disease. There were several attempts to recover the undercity but all failed despite funding from both the Karan and the Roman governments. Eventually it was more or less forgotten from society on both Kara and New Rome. Twenty years before the splintering of the federation and loss of Cypra Mundi the people of Agrimundus went into a revolt. Claiming they were being shafted on foodstuff prices from the government. The lack of food placed the people of New Rome into a massive depression, killing millions by starvation despite foodstuffs coming in from Kara, Ignismundus, and several of the agriculture moons of Tallus. The New Roman government sent proposal after proposal to increase prices on the foodstuffs if the Agrimundui would resume the shipments of foodstuffs. The ‘independent’ government of Agrimundus refused each seeing that they could become extremely wealthy by using it as a bargaining chip. After over a decade of patience and starvation without any help from the federation the government of New Rome built a small strike force of warships and troop transports. The war lasted just over two weeks. The well trained Roman soldiers had better training, better weapons, better armor, air support, and overwhelming numbers. The planetary militia took minimal losses before surrendering en masse. After the controversial ‘War of Bread’ the federation fell apart and New Rome declared independence from the Terran Empire. Kara followed suit and signed the treaty of Sorral which unified them under the Sorran Commonwealth. The capital being New Rome, the government was established as a representative democracy. New Rome and Kara each got Twenty Five Senators, Agrimundus got Twenty, all other colonies in Karan and Roman space received Ten Each Except for the planet of Ignismundus which received an additional five because of its larger population and important factory. The Newfound Sorran Commonwealth established a navy, army, Marine Corps, security corps, and special services corps to protect its borders and ensure security for its citizens. Unlike most other nations of human populace the Humans of New Rome are not Xenophobic. Although there are exceptions the general consensus is acceptance of aliens, this is mostly in part because of their interaction with the Karans over the years. Humans are the majority in population with Karans next and the Karan-Human cross breed third. This makes the Sorran Commonwealth a safe haven for alien species fleeing xenophobic human nations. The Machine War The Lost Fleet Guardian fleet, under command of Admiral Kemper were forced to take a route into unknown space after the Terramt jump gate back to Sorran territory was closed. Their first jump took them into a system in which a soon to be enemy known as The Machines or the Mechanical Empire had set up a base on a forest world close to the jump gate they had to traverse. A small patrol fleet was easily dispatched with minimal fighter losses and soon the ground battle to take out two of the six massive Ground-to-Space Laser cannon bases began soon after. =Species= Karans *Average Human Height *Leaner because of higher metabolism *Hair color may be Black, Blue, Red, or Purple/Violet *Skin color id a dark gray *Eyes are a yellow-green iris with a vertical feline pupil. *Longer lifespan than humans, about 1.5 times longer. *Females become infertile after 30 *Humanoid Human-Karans *Shorter than an average Human/Karan *Very strong/Lean because of high Metabolism *Hair color can be anything *Green eyes but normal circle pupil *Accelerated Puberty *Shorter lifespan, 60-70 years *Humanoid =Doctrine/Culture= The people in the Sorran Commonwealth are a peaceful people, intent on living their lives as they see fit. All citizens cherish the freedom they enjoy in some way or another, while crime is present and nobody is perfect the Commonwealth is a place where many live in happiness. Personal success and corporate success lead to great fortunes and rewards, such competition between people and corporations allows the Commonwealth to make amazing achievements although often at a high price. Citizenship is offered to any and all people who come into the Commonwealth. There are dozens of welfare and support programs to aid immigrants and underprivelaged citizens if they meet certain requirements. The Commonwealth is peaceful, its standing Navy is purely defensive in purpose and intent. Although the Commonwealth has a massive production capability most if not all is under civillian control making recreational products to sell on the open market. Though it is suggested, and possibly feared, that if such a vast industrial base could be turned to military use the Commonwealth could produce an amazing amount of war material. Such a use of the industry has never occurred as the Commonwealth has never faced an enemy on such a large scale as to seriously threaten it. Imports/Exports Imports *Foodstuffs: The large population of Nueva Roma requires a very large ammount of food. Although much is acquired from Agrimmundus and the Tallus agriculture moon bases more is always better. *Technology: The Sorran Commonwealth always wants the latest civillian and military technology. *Raw Materials: Although the Sorran Commonwealth has massive ammounts of Raw Materials their consumer society requires large ammounts of products so more Raw Material would be purchased at top dollar from companies. Exports *Technology: The Sorran Commonwealth will trade military technology to its allies freely. *Products: All kinds of civillian products pour out of New Rome. Most are inexpensive and practical for family units to purchase. *Military Raw Materials: Because the Commonwealth is rather peaceful and collects large ammounts of Raw Material they are known to sell quantities of Military armor components. =Holdings= Sorral System Nueva Roma 'New Rome'- City world, capital of the Sorran Commonwealth. Roughly 18 Billion Inhabitants. 14 Billion Human, 2.5 billion Karans 1.5 billion Cross-breed. Undercity populace is unknown, estimated at 500 million – 600 million. Main Income from- Commercial and trading Capital, large industrial capabilities. Agrimundus - ‘Farm world’ Capital of Constantinople which is the largest and only city on the planet. Mainly used for its spaceports that are used for food transports. Population of 4.5 Billion. 3.5 billion Humans, 750 million Karans, 250 million cross breed. Main Income from- Foodstuffs (massive amounts) Ignismundus - ‘Fire World’ population around 5 million humans with under a million Karans and cross breed. The original subterranian city was expanded in every direction except up or down once the immediately surrounding mines were exhausted and new ones were dug. Main exports- Metal ore, Foodstuffs (little) Gelumundus - ‘Ice World’ population around 15 million housed in three separate city-domes. Around 13 million Humans, 2 million karans, and in the hundreds of thousands of Cross Breed. Main exports- Foodstuffs, metal ore Tallus - Gas giant, a dozen mining, agriculture, and factory colonies on moons surrounding the planet amass the population around 3 million with ten thousand workers and security personel on board the massive shipyards in orbit. Now most of the shipyards are used merely to build transport vessels for use to ship goods and materials between planets and space stations. Main exports- Metal ore, Foodstuffs, finished starships. Kara System Kara - Temprate planet, complete with deserts, oceans, mountains, jungles, forests, tundra, and cities. Population of around Seven Billion. 6 Billion Karans, 750 Million Humans, 250 Million cross-bred. Main Income from- Foodstuffs, tourist attractions (recreation), commercial/trading center Dioctan - A barren rock much like the mars of old, strip mining is heavy on the surface and using Roman technology new underground cities have been built to further the mining use of the planet. Population of 4 million, 3 million Karans, 1 million Humans and Cross breed. Main exports- Metal ore, valuable crystal formations Crateo - A rocky world without any atmosphere to block meteorites from crashing down on the planet, mostly cratered there are several domes with autotargeting Laser Cannons designed to shoot any incoming asteroids or meteorites before they strike the domes’ plating. Population of 2 million, unknown distribution, mostly Karans. Main exports- Metal ore, other building materials Sigra - A volcanic planet with little room for construction. One city populates the surface on top of a raised plateau with a heavy specialized dome exoskeleton to resist the heat from the magma. Population of less than a million, mostly Karans. Main exports- Metal ore =Military= Ground Forces Army Many citizens of the Sorran Commonwealth enter the army. It has many long term benefits one being a free ride to a government college of the recruits choice after the mandatory four year service length. Their armor is energy resistant and dampens the effect of energy weapons and is effective at deflecting glancing bullets although the armor does not cover their entire bodies. They number roughly 20 Million at a given time. with 75% Being combat oriented and the rest being support personell. The Legion The Legionnaire of the commonwealth is one of the best trained and equipped soldiers on the modern battlefield. This is due in part to the economic advantage the commonweallth provides. The Legion is an elite unit of the SC Army. Armored Legion The Sorran Main Battle Tank has a crew of Three, a Gunner, Commander, and pilot. There are thousands of these tanks to support the infantry, it is uncommon for the Army to move into an area without armored support. There are also APC's to transport soldiers but they lack the firepower of a MBT. Six Tanks form a platoon, two platoons form a division, and two divisions form a company. It's common for a company to be attatched to an Army unit onboard a ship. Gunship Legion A Sorran Army ground unit needs air support, to solve this problem without the use of starfighters which would be better used in space combat the Gunship legion was formed. Pilots in the Gunship Legion are specialized in close ground support. A squadron of gunships consists of four Gunships, a platoon contains three squadrons, and a company contains four platoons. It's normal for a company of gunships to accompany a unit of Army soldiers onboard a ship. Navy Starfighter Corps A Sorran fighter squadron number eight fighters. Because the squadrons are so small the SCNC decided long ago to make the training of a pilot long, gruelling, and expensive. Making them some of the best fighter pilots in the sector. With over a year of training to become a Fighter Pilot to gain a position as one is considered godly. Many citizens with the heart for adventure and glory join to become a fighter pilot, few succeed. Those that fail are given the option of continuing their training as a mechanic on board a carrier ship to repair the fighters and keep them in top condition. Designs *Gladiator-Class Battleship *Legionnaire-Class Battlecruiser *Partisan-Class Frigate *Proleium-Class Destroyer *Bandit-Class Fighter Standing Navy New Rome: *1 Gladiator Battleship (3 Squadrons) *2 Legionnaire Battlecruisers (1 Squadron /ea) *2 Partisan Frigates (2 Squadrons /ea) *2 Proleium Destroyers (2 Fighters /ea) Kara: *1 Legionnaire Battlecruiser (1 Squadron) *3 Partisan Frigates (2 Squadrons for 2, 1 Squadron for 1) *2 Proleium Destroyers (2 fighters /ea) Agrimundus: *2 Partisan Frigates (2 Squadrons /ea) *1 Proleium Destroyer (2 Fighters) Tallus: *1 Partisan Frigates (2 Squadrons) *1 Proleium Destroyers (2 Fighters) * Garrison of 4 fighter Squadrons on the station Every minor world contains the following... *1 Partisan Frigate (1 Squadron /ea) *1 Proleium Destroyer (2 Fighters /ea) *1 Spacestation/ground based starfighter hangar with up to 6 squadrons The Lost Fleet (Guardian Fleet): Please note, the Lost Fleet is...lost, it has been completely cut off from the Sorran High Command and nobody in the Commonwealth knows how its fate. They assume they met with disaster. Rear Admiral Kemper commanding... *1 Gladiator Battleship,(4 Squadrons) *''Guardian'' *3 Legionnaire Battlecruisers (1 Squadron /ea) **''Maximus'' **''Titan'' **''Anvil'' *3 Partisan Frigates (1 Squadron /ea) **''Brillance'' *3 Proleium Destroyers (1 Fighter /ea) ** Squadrons of note: Fighter Group 514th, Razor Squadron In Production *1 Legionnaire Battlecruiser (89%) *2 Proleium Destroyer (#1 95%) *2 Partisan Frigates (#1 87%) *Reserve fighter craft always in production. 1 Squadron of 8 fighters per month. Category:Governments (LS)